EP 1 165 159 B1 is directed to a column for the treatment of whole blood or blood plasma, to a method for extracorporeal removal of blood group A and blood group B antibodies from whole blood or blood plasma, to a saccharide-linker-O-matrix product and to the use thereof in a column during extracorporeal treatments. The saccharide disclosed is a blood group determinant A or a blood determinant B, while the matrix can be a polymeric material or a polysaccharide, especially agarose. The linker is an alkyl that can bear an aromatic moiety, a peptide, a protein or a polysaccharide.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,700,746 B2 discloses a filtration material comprising a saccharide which is coupled to a linker, which in turn is coupled to an agarose matrix, wherein the linker is an alkyldiamine or an anilyl alkyl alcohol derivative.
While these separation materials show good properties in binding and removing e.g. blood antibodies, there is still a desire to provide new materials enabling an enhancement of the performance.